Pinocchio (Dark Parables)
Pinocchio appeared in 2013 video game called Dark Parables: 5 The Final Cinderella. Pinocchio is a major character in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. He is the son of the Evil Godmother, Amelia, and the Puppet Master, Geppetto. Pinocchio plays a role in the eighth game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, as well. He is based on the Italian fairytale of The Adventures of Pinocchio. As a wooden puppet child, Pinocchio wears a dark green vest over a white shirt that is opened a bit and reddish-brown pants with gold detailing on the sides. He wears black shoes and white gloves. A small yellow hat is on his head. His hair looked ashy blonde and his eyes were a faded blue. As a real boy, his hair is more blonde and his blue eyes are more vibrant. As an adult, he no longer wears his hat. Currently, as of now, he has reverted back into a puppet. Pinocchio is a boy who was created by his pure-heart father, Geppetto. Naturally, he is kind and caring when he was brought to life. He does appear to be timid, running away before the Fairytale Detective searched the bush he was hiding in at the Floral Garden and crawling through a hole in the Courtyard. He did lie when the Detective asked questions. Nevertheless, he proved to be a brave boy for sacrificing himself in order for his father to be the man he was. As a grown-up, Pinocchio became more secretive, yet was still a caring person. Pinocchio was the puppet masterpiece Geppetto had spent all of his life trying to make. He was carved out of cursed wood from the Forbidden Grove, a place where the wood is tainted by the dead. Because Geppetto was a pure-hearted man, Pinocchio was given a soul and brought to life. However, the villagers shunned the talking puppet, so Geppetto built his son a Wooden Beast to protect him and serve as a constant companion. Unfortunately, the time Geppetto spent in the Forbidden Grove corrupted his soul. He became obsessed with building more and more sentient puppets and was eventually put to death by the villagers. Both Pinocchio and his mother, Amelia, blamed Pinocchio for the death. Lost in guilt and despair, Pinocchio was easily manipulated by Amelia into helping her with her wicked plans to sacrifice a pure Cinderella soul in order to bring Geppetto back in the body of a puppet made in his likeness. However, a letter left for him by his father brings Pinocchio to his senses. He realizes his father wouldn't want his son blaming himself for his death - and he certainly wouldn't want his wife to sacrifice an innocent girl to bring him back! From that point on, Pinocchio resolved to do the right thing and he helped the Fairytale Detective reach Amelia before she could sacrifice the soul of the last Cinderella, Katherine Belloni. Pinocchio raced to help Katherine, untying her and trying to stop his mother's plans. However, they were too late. Amelia broke the ground under Pinocchio, sending him falling out of sight. She then cast her spell on Katherine, turning her to glass and sacrificing her soul. It turned out that the hole opened in the castle dropped Pinocchio back in the temple just outside of the Hilltop Mansion. He was awoken by the Fairytale Detective when she found him there. He helped the detective find the Magic Glass Wand, then traveled back to the Mirror World with her. Even at the cost of his own life force, Pinocchio helped the Detective destroy the Evil Tree that gave Geppetto's puppet army life. He pleaded with the Detective to put an end to his father's plans and return him to the man he once was. He lamented that he had not always been a good son to his father, but he wanted to help him now. When the Puppet Master Geppetto was defeated, his soul was reunited with his wife's, and the two of them used their own combined souls to bring real life to Pinocchio. He was given a real body and was taken care of by Katherine. We see an image of them, fifteen years in the future, holding hands before a statue of Amelia and Geppetto. At some point after this, Pinocchio's body began to revert back to wood. An orb kept deep in his body that somehow provided him with magical energy was losing its charge. Looking for a way to recharge this orb, Pinocchio traveled to the location of the mythical sunken Kingdom of Prasino. He was present there when the Sea Goddess' temple rose from the depths of the sea and the Purple Tide swept the land. When the Fairytale Detective arrived to investigate the situation, Pinocchio tagged along to help. Unfortunately, Pinocchio found himself swallowed whole by a gigantic Eel Monster before the duo even managed to make it into the Prasino royal palace. He was rescued by the Fairytale Detective but was barely able to move from the sorry state of his Wooden Orb. The Detective took the orb and charged it for him, but it was stolen away by the mermaid princess Althea before Pinocchio could put it inside of himself. The orb ended up being added to the Elemental Machine, causing Pinocchio to lose what little remained of the magic keeping him alive. Pinocchio collapsed inside the Prasino royal palace, unable to carry on with the Detective. When the Prasino Kingdom was once again flooded by Thalassa, Pinocchio was lucky to be swept to shore with the others. Once freed from his own curses, the King of Prasino, Alexandros, promised that he would find a way to restore Pinocchio. Currently his whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Abilities * Wood Craving:' '''Pinocchio presumably inherits his father's talents at carving wood. * '''Cinderella detector '(formerly): Pinocchio can find out who is a Cinderella after her mother lost her magic to find the pure-hearted girl. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toys Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Dark Parables Universe